DIAMANTE NO LODO
by Elfah
Summary: De repente você acorda em lugar diferente e Pluto, o deus da riqueza, te oferece a possibilidade de uma nova vida. Mas como você decidirá para onde ir se você não sabe de onde veio? Essas dúvidas também pairavam pela cabeça de Máscara da Morte de Câncer. FINALIZADA!
1. Prólogo

**N/A:** Alguns esclarecimentos:

- Essa é uma fanfic antiga, ela foi feita em 2011, embora eu tenha brincado com a ideia e a iniciado muito antes. Pode ser que exista alguma fic com o mesmo plot. Se houver, desculpe, não foi intencional.

- Eu estou publicando porque é uma história que gosto muito (tem muitos anos que não mexo com esse par) e já está toda escrita (não publico mais multichapter sem escrever tudo antes ou ter, pelo menos, uma boa frente de capítulos).

- A história é pós Hades, pois não acompanho mais CDZ faz tempo (acho o fandom melhor que o canon).

- (Eu tenho mania de falar entre parêntesis!)

**Disclaimer:** Cavaleiros do Zodiaco é uma criação de Masami Kurumada. Mozão/Mozinho e os nomes Carlo di Angelis e (Afrodite) Thorson, são de propriedade da ficwriter Pipe.

* * *

><p><strong>- DIAMANTE NO LODO -<strong>

_Se você quer ser um outro alguém_  
><em>Se você está cansado de ficar lutando com você mesmo<em>  
><em>Se você quer ser um outro alguém<em>  
><em>Mude sua mente, mude sua mente <em>

(Change your mind - Sister Hazel)

**PRÓLOGO.**

Era uma celebração pela volta ao Santuário. Depois de tudo, da Guerra Santa, de todas as mágoas, de tanto sacrifício, aqueles que lutaram obtiveram a graça da ressurreição. Não era somente a vontade de Athena, mas a de seu pai Zeus. Os cavaleiros de ouro voltaram então para suas casas e organizaram melhor as suas vidas. Um mês havia se passado desde então, e já era hora de celebrarem o recomeço.

Decidiram por fazer um amigo oculto na casa de Touro. Levaram as bebidas, chamaram todos que quisessem participar e fizeram os sorteios, de última hora, com presentes genéricos.

Máscara da Morte segurava seu copo de vodka, prestando atenção nas demais pessoas. Olhou discretamente para Afrodite, mas nada falou. O olhar de peixes transmitia uma necessidade sem fim. Desviou o olhar e voltou-se para uma a mulher ao seu lado, uma ex-aprendiz de amazona morena, que não havia recebido a armadura. Ainda não conhecia, mas que parecia muito atraente e é preciso puxar algum assunto, afinal.

Milo conversava com Afrodite, afastado do grupo. Kanon não estava presente. Camus estava sentado, conversando com Saga, Aioria e Aioros. Shaka e Mu pareciam à vontade, junto com o amigo Aldebaran. Shura prestava atenção nas amazonas. Assim seguiu-se a festa.

Câncer resolveu dar mais atenção à garota ao seu lado, de formas voluptuosas, que lhe agarrava pela camisa. A certa altura, quando a menina ia se retocar no banheiro, saiu para fumar. Bem que gostaria de mandar Aldebaran para os infernos e fumar ali mesmo, mas Saga havia sido bastante implicante, botando-lhe para fora do templo.

Tirou os cigarros de cravo do bolso. A segunda carteira do dia. Fumava mais depois de Hades. Mas o cravo lhe anestesiava e que lhe dava uma tontura boa. À luz do isqueiro, viu Afrodite de Peixes, sentado nas escadas.

_ Máscara da Morte.

_ Hn. Vai cuidar das rosas hoje, veado? - perguntou.

_Cuidar das rosas._

Era um código. O código de quando o machão precisava se aliviar. Não entendia aquilo. Como é que aquele homem, que passava o dia todo lhe tratando como lixo, se sentindo o comedor do Santuário, podia, casualmente, aparecer em sua casa buscando por seu corpo?

Entre um casinho e outro, Máscara da Morte.

Depois ele acordava sozinho, em choros e soluços. O italiano vestia-se como se não fosse nada, e descia para sua casa, sem explicar qualquer coisa ao vacilante pisciano. E no dia seguinte o mesmo ciclo. Ser tratado como lixo, e ele apareceria à procura do seu corpo, para depois sumir na noite silenciosamente.

Sempre oculto nas sombras. Sem nenhuma intenção de que qualquer pessoa soubesse daquele segredo. Sem nenhuma intenção se levar aquilo para qualquer nível ao menos "amigável", tratá-lo com respeito no dia a dia, ao menos. Sem se importar com o que o sueco pensava.

Afrodite suspirou.

Aquele homem era o mesmo que havia segurado sua mão no limbo. Que havia lhe dito que não queria ficar só. Que contradição era aquilo com o canalha que estava ali fumando!

_ Não. Não vou.

_ Cansou, é? - ele perguntou, desafiador. - Você enjoa rápido. Vai dar para quem agora?

O sueco fez cara de nojo.

_ Nem acredito nisso. - virou o rosto.

_ Ué, não é o que você faz de melhor? É o que então, veado?

Peixes se levantou, sem responder. Tirou do bolso de sua jaqueta branca uma embalagem. Uma caixinha branca, com um laço vermelho.

_ Pra mim já deu. Eu vou subir. Tirei você no amigo oculto. Toma.

E jogou. Máscara da Morte não pegou. A caixa bateu em seu peito e caiu no chão de pedra. Segurou-o pelo pulso num movimento brusco e rápido, sem dar importância ao presente que acabava de ganhar.

_ Vai parar com essa palhaçada ou quer levar uns tapas? Eu não gosto que ignorem o que eu falo.

O cavaleiro de peixes olhou-o nos olhos, um olhar bem direto e cheio de raiva.

_ Quer saber o que é que o veado tem para não querer mais "_cuidar das rosas_" é? Muito bem, tá mesmo na hora de tomar uma atitude. Eu vou subir. Daqui a meia hora você vai até a casa de Peixes pra gente conversar. Se você achar que vale a pena, é claro.

E virou as costas.

_ É um pingente de cornucópia. Que a vida traga riquezas para você. - o pisciano ainda disse, enquanto subia.

_ Hn. - não se deu ao trabalho de agradecer. - Eu sabia que você não resistiria a _regá-las_ um pouco à noite, veado...

* * *

><p>Por um momento achou que tivesse morrido. O italiano ainda sentia o corpo tremer. Franziu as sobrancelhas e apertou os olhos. Mas sentiu-se num ambiente diferente e perto de um cosmo mais diferente ainda. Abriu os olhos aos poucos.<p>

_ _Cazzo_, estou no Inferno?

Ouviu uma risada.

_ Que inferno que nada!

Era um menino, que, de costas para ele, atirava migalhas de pão na grama. Era loiro, de pele branquinha e voz macia.

Mas Câncer nem se mexeu, desconfiado. Não se lembrava de nada do que tinha acontecido. Pareciam que um pedaço da sua memória tinha sido roubado.

_ Diga então quem é você, onde estou e o que fez comigo.

_ Calma, Calma. Meu nome é Pluto, prazer. - ele riu outra vez. - Sou o deus das riquezas [1].

O italiano segurava algo dourado entre os dedos. Só foi perceber que trazia o objeto naquele momento. Nem havia se dado conta.

Encontravam-se num grande jardim.

_ Deus da riqueza, é? E o que eu fiz pra merecer a sua atenção? - falou, no típico tom de deboche que sempre trazia estampado no rosto.

Pluto cruzou as mãos na nuca, entretido com os passarinhos que vinham, aos montes, comer perto dali, fazendo barulho e alvoroço.

_ Ora, mamãe Deméter sempre diz: "generosidade não é para quem merece, é para quem precisa". E também... eu não posso mais escolher quem vou ajudar. Me deixaram de castigo.

Virou-se. Só então o moreno foi perceber que o menino não enxergava. Uma faixa de seda branca encobria sua visão.

_ E posso saber o que raios vai fazer? - mudou de assunto.

_ Sim, sim! Mas não aqui. O que eu tenho para você está em outro lugar.

Mal acabou de dizer isso, os dois sumiram do jardim, deixando os pássaros comerem.

Reapareceram numa caverna escura e úmida. Havia ali um rangido de alguma máquina velha trabalhando. Três mulheres vestidas de preto, de unhas grandes e longos cabelos brancos, pálidos como sua pele, teciam numa roca, em conjunto, linhas douradas. Pareciam bruxas muito antigas.

_ Moiras [2]. - ele constatou, lembrando-se das aulas de mitologia grega que recebera na infância.

Sim. As divindades que controlavam o fio da vida. Implacáveis e inflexíveis. Nem Zeus escapava das Moiras. Elas teceriam os fios do enorme tecido que compunha a história do mundo, cortando a vida de cada ser quando fosse a hora determinada. E depois, quando o universo chegasse ao seu fim, terminariam o trabalho e cortariam os fios de suas próprias vidas imortais.

_ Olá, senhoras. - Pluto cumprimentou educadamente.

_ Ah, Pluto, é você. Eu sabia. Isso explica o nó que está no fio da vida desse mortal aí. - foi Láquesis, a responsável pela continuidade da vida, quem falou.

_ Irmã! É só uma criança. Você sabe como Pluto gosta de aprontar as suas. - argumentou Cloto, a responsável pelos nascimentos.

_ Hn. Diga logo o que quer de nós. - disse a tenebrosa Átropos, responsável pelo fim da vida, em tom de ordem.

_ É o seguinte: eu desfaço esse nó. Prometo. Mas quem vai escolher a continuidade desse fio será ele. - e apontou para o italiano.

Câncer estava ali, acompanhando a conversa e não estava gostando nada daquilo.

_ Ô seu moleque, deus ou não, você vai me explicar o que tá havendo de uma vez! Ou será que vou precisar usar da força?

Pluto sentou-se na caverna fria, com seu sorriso no rosto, sem levar aquele comentário do cavaleiro em conta.

_ Bom, Cavaleiro de Câncer, eu fiz um nó na sua vida e marquei um pedaço dela. Por isso você não se lembra de onde veio. Mas você pode escolher para qual caminho sua vida vai seguir a partir desse nó. Mas olha só, presta atenção: eu só vou te dar três possibilidades, sendo que uma delas é sua vida atual.

Usando seu cosmo, Pluto abriu três portas nas paredes de pedra.

_ Cada uma dessas portas vai te levar a uma dessas possibilidades. Para que você possa escolher de forma imparcial, você vai viver cada uma sem se lembrar do nosso encontro, como se fosse sua vida normal. Depois você volta aqui e me fala qual você preferiu, tá? Combinado, senhoras moiras? Láquesis?

_ Está bem, Pluto. Faça o que você quiser, desde que o nó seja desatado e possamos continuar a fiar.

Bem, refletiu por um momento, aquilo parecia bem sério. Aquele moleque que se dizia um deus não brincaria com as moiras. Não, não. Ninguém mexia com elas. Então achou por bem acreditar no que ele dizia. E além disso, não era de todo ruim poder ter a chance de mudar o fio da vida.

Pensando nisso, e sem hesitar, Câncer entrou na primeira porta. Vermelha.

**Continua...**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: E vamos que vamos! O que acharam até aqui? O que acham que MdM vai encontrar na porta vermelha? Acompanhem e comentem. E feliz ano novo a todos! **

[1] Pluto: filho de Deméter e do herói Iásio, é o deus da Riqueza. Pluto é um deus caridoso, que viaja sobre a terra e o mar, e quem o encontra se torna rico. Ele é cegado por Zeus, por querer apenas distribuir riqueza aos bons, tornando-se assim incapaz de distinguir as pessoas boas ou más. (Wikipedia)

[2] Moiras: eram as três irmãs (Cloto, Láquesis e Átropos) que determinavam o destino, tanto dos deuses, quanto dos seres humanos, fabricando, tecendo e cortando aquilo que seria o fio da vida de todos os indivíduos. (Wikipedia)


	2. A Porta Vermelha

**CAPITULO I – A PORTA VERMELHA**

Terminou o último cigarro de cravo, encostado em uma das paredes da construção antiga e decidiu por subir. Mu descia com Shaka, de mãos dadas.

_ Ué, trouxe o namoradinho pra ronda também?

Shaka não se deu sequer ao trabalho de olhar para Máscara da Morte. Apenas manteve sua mão branca e quente dentro da mão de Mu.

_ Achei que ia cumprir um dever de cavaleiro, Mu. Que decepção.

_ Dois cavaleiros em ronda é melhor que um, Máscara da Morte. Até você sabe disso. - o lemuriano não deixou passar. - porque não vai cuidar do seu filho, da sua mulher?

O italiano deu de ombros.

_ Tudo bem, bichas. Cada um sabe melhor o que fazer da sua vida. Mas se algo acontecer a culpa é inteiramente dos dois.

E dizendo isso virou as costas, sem se preocupar com o que quer que Shaka resmungava. Acendeu outro cigarro. Andava tenso, estressado, sempre nervoso. Não sabia porque. Os músculos do corpo doíam mais nos últimos anos.

A verdade é que não tinha vontade de voltar para casa. Pensou em fazer como todas as outras vezes. Sair, ir a um bar, beber, transar com uma ou duas vadias desconhecidas (já que a vadia que ele tinha em casa, essa ele conhecia muito bem) e de manhã aparecer em casa, onde mulher estaria resmungando uma ou duas coisas, sem se importar quem estivesse ouvindo.

Maldita hora em que tinha esquecido de se prevenir e dormido com aquela vagabunda.

Não fosse o pequeno Dante, já teria mandado a mulher para os Infernos mais profundos. Mas... Um homem tem princípios. Mesmo um homem como ele. Ele próprio tinha completa noção de que não valia nada. E estava bem assim. Mas também tinha algo cravado forte como um alicerce do que era hoje. E talvez fosse a única coisa boa naquela porcaria de vida.

_Famiglia._

Italianos são apegados a família. Assim como sicilianos. Assim como cancerianos. E quando você é italiano, nasceu na Sicília e sob o signo de Câncer, disso, pelo menos disso, você não pode fugir.

Dante era o único motivo por ficar com aquela vaca.

O bambino estava com quase dois anos já. Enorme e bonito, os olhos e os ombros fortes do pai. Mas até agora não falava. Não tinha pronunciado uma única palavra. Bem, não podia dizer que ele não ouvisse as muitas e muitas palavras, nas brigas dentro da sombria Casa de Câncer. Elas se tornavam cada vez mais frequentes. E a mulher não era uma mãe de fato exemplar.

Convenhamos, também não fingiria que era um exemplo de pai. Sua casa continuava adornada por cabeças! Que tipo de pessoa insana continua com seus trofeuzinhos expostos a um bebê? Ele fumava como uma chaminé, o que não era nem um pouco saudável para a criança respirar, mas já tinha se tornado um vício cada vez mais presente na sua vida. Ele bebia muitos litros de whisky, tantos quanto fossem preciso para deixar suas roupas fedorentas. E ele não tinha nenhum talento com crianças.

Porque não se divorciava? Porque não fazia como todo mundo e simplesmente assinava uns papéis e dava muito dinheiro para a meretriz lhe deixar em paz?

Matar a desgraçada estava fora de cogitação, embora aliviasse vez ou outra esta vontade com os bons socos na infeliz, somente em lugares que não deixavam marcas, como os pés. Sim aqueles pezinhos da amazona que ela desistiu de ser... Como eles podiam se mostrar tão prazerosos. Embora prazer não fosse bem a palavra.

Não... Não se pode crescer sem pai e mãe. Mesmo que eles sejam dois animais que discutem o tempo inteiro. Manteria a _famiglia_. Ao menos por enquanto. Até que Dante tivesse idade suficiente para descobrir que era um fudido, que nasceu num lar destroçado. Num lar sem amor, sem carinho ou sem respeito nenhum.

Bem, o que não mata só te fortalecerá. Talvez aquilo tornaria o filho da Casa de Câncer um homem forte, másculo e imponente. Como o pai. Se fosse preciso manter-se firme para que isso acontecesse, assim seria.

_ Oa, nem me viu? - Aldebaran sorriu, como sempre, quando Máscara da Morte lhe deu uma ombrada.

Câncer não respondeu. Aquele palhaço do Aldebaran era gentil com qualquer pessoa que aparecesse. Achava isso simplesmente insustentável. Fraqueza de personalidade que nunca escondeu desprezar.

_ Máscara da Morte! - chamou – Bom te ver aqui. Escuta, dia desses achei algo com seu nome...

Na casa de Touro ocorria uma confraternização, como era de costume anual, e que Máscara da Morte não mostrava a menor inclinação a participar. Na verdade, só havia se dado conta da tal festa quando desceu para a ronda, embora a mala do Aldebaran sempre lhe deixasse algum recado sobre essas confraternizações sem graça.

O brasileiro então lhe entregou uma caixinha branca, e amassada, porém intocada.

_ Hn. - ele não disse nada, apenas pegou o embrulho e foi embora, sem paciência para o som alto de música e risadas vindas da cada de Touro.

_ De nada.

Decidiu tomar outro caminho. Iria dar um tempo próximo à estátua de Athena, pelo menos até o dia clarear e depois voltava para casa. Não estava com muito saco para a noitada. E, assim sendo, pegou a passagem subterrânea, o que não geraria o inconveniente de cruzar com pessoas que não lhe suportavam. Problema delas, ele não as suportava também.

Abriu a caixa. Era um cordão dourado, com um pingente de cornucópia, que reluzia sob a luz do luar. Não pôde evitar lembrar-se daquela ocasião. Aquela ocasião em que resolveu passar a noite com a gostosona, que agora era uma esposa que não lhe agradava. Que noite. Que grande noite!

Que bela porcaria...

Jogou a caixinha no chão e colocou o cordão entre os dedos. Talvez o vendesse mais tarde. Vindo de alguém podre de rico como Afrodite, não duvidava que aquilo valia uma boa quantia.

Já alcançava o topo do Santuário quando, perto de onde se encontrava, ouviu alguns gemidos. Eram gemidos de prazer. Sentiu as calças tornaram-se pequenas e os pelos da nuca eriçarem. Decidiu seguir por aquela trilha pervertida e espiar, por entre as sombras noturnas, quem era o casal.

Ali de trás de uma grande rocha estava alguém.

_ Oh, meu bem, você faz isso tão gostoso. Oh... isso, chupa.

Era a voz de Milo. Tinha certeza. Lambendo os lábios tentava adivinhar quem era a mulher que estava fazendo o Escorpião gemer assim. O barulho lhe excitava. Desejou ser também abocanhando. Desejou alguém que também lhe fizesse gemer. Permitiu até imaginar-se no lugar do grego, como se aqueles gemidos saíssem da sua boca. Quase podia sentir aquela boca deliciosa abocanhando, não Milo, mas a si próprio.

Quem era a dona daquela boquinha que ele achou tão gostosa? Será que ela teria tempo para mais um?

_ Ah... Camus... - o Escorpião contorceu-se e deixou o corpo se apoiar da grande rocha que lhes ocultava, alcançando o êxtase.

_Camus_?

Milo afastou-se do outro, com o olhar triste.

_ Desculpa, Dido. Não quis te magoar. Mas ainda não consigo.

Foi quando Máscara da Morte reconheceu aquele serzinho que limpava a boca.

Peixes não sorriu, não chorou, não mostrou nenhuma reação. Apenas os olhos azuis de vidro, sem nada dentro. Como uma boneca de porcelana branca e fria reluzindo ao luar. Limpava os lábios com delicadeza, sem encarar Escorpião, que arrumava a própria roupa.

_ Não tem problema, meu amigo. Não é como se você nunca tivesse feito isso. - levantou-se do chão de terra batida. - Você sabe o quanto eu te amo. Mesmo como amigo.

Milo o envolveu num abraço de olhos chorosos. Mas somente os olhos de Escorpião podiam ser tão emotivos. Afrodite já tinha perdido o viço há muito tempo. Apenas sorriu fracamente, rebecendo de bom grado o carinho e o abraço aconchegante.

_ Eu também. Eu te amo muito, tá?

Máscara da Morte sentiu nojo. Nojo de ter se excitado. Nojo de querer por-se no lugar de Milo. Nojo. O mais puro nojo. A raiva do sueco já era constante. Agora era muito maior.

O casal deu-se conta que não estava sozinho.

_ O que você quer aqui? - ainda abraçado a Afrodite, o grego tornou-se forte, virando o pescoço e encarando com raiva os olhos ocultos de Câncer. Não havia em seu rosto nenhuma sombra da emoção de poucos segundos.

Câncer saiu das sombras. Também nele inexistia qualquer vestígio que viesse a ser interpretado por fraqueza.

_ Milo, Milo, Milo... Eu sempre desconfiei mesmo que o seu jeito de garanhão só podia esconder isso mesmo: uma bonequinha. Mas comer o Afrodite? Sério, grego?

_ É da sua conta por acaso?

_ Foda-se. Eu falo o que eu quiser. E continua sendo vergonhoso. Tá comendo a barbie do Santuário, porque eu duvido que ele coma alguém, e ainda fica chamando pelo nome de outra pessoa que nem sequer sabe da sua existência! Você é um fracasso, Milo, você-

_ Quem é você para falar de fracasso, Máscara da Morte?

Era Afrodite. Fazia anos que não dirigia a palavra ao cavaleiro italiano. Não se lembrava desde quando. Câncer enervou-se com a súbita interjeição do outro.

_ Eu te odeio, Máscara da Morte! Eu te odeio com todas as minhas forças! Você, que é o mais odiado cavaleiro de todo o Santuário!

Os olhares voltaram-se para Peixes. O sueco caminhava em direção ao italiano apontando-lhe o dedo.

_ Você não tem amigos! Você não tem quem te ame! E você nunca amou ninguém! Você só tem uma merda de casa, uma mulher que não se importa com nada do que você é, e uma criança que não aprendeu a falar! E não consegue falar porque não tem ninguém que olhe por ela com amor! Isso não é vida! O que você tem é só uma ilusão! Nem isso. Nem isso você consegue ter...

O punho de Máscara da Morte levantou-se com força e foi rápido demais para que Milo evitasse, atingindo em cheio o rosto de Afrodite, e jogando-lhe alguns passos para trás. Os lábios abriram-se num corte vermelho e um fio de sangue escorreu.

O italiano ofegava.

Milo ficou com raiva, quis brigar com o outro, mas Afrodite lhe segurou a mão.

_ Você não precisa brigar, querido. Não vale a pena. As verdades já são o suficiente.

_ Não vai ficar só por isso, Máscara da Morte! Você pode esperar!

Máscara da Morte riu.

_ Faz o que seu veadinho mandou, Milo. É melhor pra todo mundo. Assim ninguém precisa ficar sabendo sobre vocês. Nem um certo Grande Mestre que preferiu se isolar a te dar qualquer chance não é, grego? _N__on è vero?_

Milo não respondeu.

_ Oh, sim, eu aposto que Camus aceitou ser Grande Mestre apenas porque prefere uma vida de solidão e de devoção à Athena. E ele está lá na França cuidando dos últimos detalhes para a nova vida. Por que você sabe, né, que como Grande Mestre ele não pode mais ter esse... contato íntimo com ninguém.

As mãos de Escorpião tremiam. Assim como os lábios. Ele ficou quieto. Não valia a pena mesmo dar atenção ao que Câncer dizia. Porque se desse ouvidos... se desse ouvidos, ele não pararia mais. E aquilo já lhe torturava o suficiente sem que ninguém precisasse falar.

_ Olha, não é que é isso mesmo? - o homem de cabelos curtos sorriu maleficamente ante ao silêncio do outro. - Oh, Milinho, desculpe. Se é por isso, você tem todo o direito de se aliviar com esse aí. Mas não me fala de ilusão não, porque se o que eu acabei de presenciar não é ilusão... bem, nós teremos que reescrever os dicionários.

Deixou os dois ali. Não tinha um resquício, uma gota de prazer no que havia dito. Nem o prazer sádico. Apenas cuspira as palavras. Ser ele mesmo não era prazeroso. E não estava nem aí. Se conviver com ele era viver num inferno, problema de quem cruzasse seu caminho.

De repente um estalo. Um desses que a gente chama de intuição. E Máscara da Morte sempre confiou na velha intuição canceriana. Achou estranho sentir alguma coisa assim de repente. Será que o pirralho estava doente?

Resolveu descer para a sua casa. Não ia madrugar ali como sempre, já que os veados haviam ocupado o espaço antes.

Alguns metros antes, porém, notou uma coisa: não estava nada bem.

Chegou a cara de Câncer um pouco ofegante. Mais que o de costume.

E ouviu um choro.

Dante chorava de forma esganiçada. Um choro de medo, de pavor. Ou talvez de fome. Estava dentro de um chiqueirinho na sala, no andar de baixo. Ficou, de verdade, preocupado com o filho.

Pegou-o no colo, amainando a dor. Ele então parou de chorar. Ficou quieto. Os olhos azuis contemplando os azuis do pai. E neles havia apenas pureza. Máscara da Morte desviou-se do olhar, o olhar que lia sua alma e que pedia por ele. Sentiu-se por um momento fraco. Não tinha coragem.

Por um momento, sentiu-se em dúvida sobre a vida que levava. Por um momento, aquela sensação de que podia ter sido e não foi.

A sensação de que seria diferente a sua vida se não tivesse tomado tantas decisões insensíveis.

Por um único momento, viu que a única coisa que tinha na vida era aquele bambino.

_ Dante, seu pai é um filho da puta, tá? Não se esqueça disso nunca. - sussurrou. - E não seja como eu.

Percebeu que a mamadeira do menino estava cheia, deixada de lado a poucos centímetros do local onde o filho se encontrava. Como é que a vaca podia ter feito isso?! Deixar o filho ao relento, tarde da noite, e ainda com fome?

Em silêncio fez uma promessa: não ia abandoná-lo. Jamais.

Pegou a mamadeira e o alimentou devidamente, só então o soltando.

Porém, tão contrastante ao momento paterno - e raro - de carinho, ele percebeu que não estava sozinho. Lá em cima havia alguém. Um leve e quase imperceptível gemido. Deixou o menino no chiqueirinho novamente, colocando-lhe a chupeta.

Sem fazer barulho, subiu as escadas.

Ouviu outros gemidos baixo.

Eram os gemidos de sua mulher.

E haviam gemidos de um homem.

Não podia acreditar que a vaca faria isso. Não.. ela não ousaria!

De supetão, abriu a porta.

Viu um homem de costas largas, deitado nu em sua cama. Gotas de suor banhavam-lhe as costas, refletidas pela luz do abajur, e uma tatuagem tribal ridícula. Por cima daqueles ombros as pernas morenas da mulher.

_ _COSA STATE FACENDO, FIGLIA DI UNA PUTTANA?_

E tudo aconteceu muito rápido. O homem, um anônimo que nunca tinha visto na vida, virou-se temendo a ira do italiano. A mulher apenas ficou sem graça dando um risinho. Devia achar que ele voltaria algumas horas mais tarde.

_ Tô fazendo o que sempre faço quando você não está em casa! - ela falou se levantando desajeitadamente.

O ambiente cheirava a vinho.

Deu-lhe um tapa muito forte, que a fez perder o equilíbrio e cair. O homem ficou sem reação, gaguejando e tentando explicar o que era injustificável por natureza. Mas não foi preciso muito para que com apenas um golpe caísse inconsciente.

A mulher gritou.

Lá embaixo Dante chorava outra vez.

_ Vai me matar é? Vai deixar o seu filho sem mãe? Seu corno! - dizia, enquanto o italiano lhe agarrava pelos cabelos, pronto a lhe dar alguns socos, sem se importar se as marcas apareceriam no dia seguinte.

Seu coração palpitava. O sangue parecia ferver, fazendo brotar uma grossa veia na testa. Xingava muito, em italiano, língua reservada apenas para os momentos em que o grego não bastava. Poderia encher uma parede inteira com os xingamentos em italiano.

Não sentia as mãos, elas pareciam quase dormentes.

_ _Dimmi la, tua cagna! Perché ho sposato un slut? Perché eihn?_ (Me diz, sua vadia! Por que é que me casei com uma piranha? Por que, eihn?)

Ela riu. Estava claramente bêbada.

_ Porque você não teve coragem de ir conversar com o veadinho.

Máscara da Morte arregalou os olhos, por um momento.

_ Como é?

_ Você pensa que não sei? Que ele te chamou para conversarem, e que você não foi? Eu vi tudo, seu covarde! Você não teve coragem de aceitar que é viado igual ele! Você é um frustrado! E corno! Um corno e um promíscuo, é o que os dois são!

Batia nela com força. Mas ela não parava. De alguma forma, não usava seu cosmo. Não estava concentrado, o coração batia muito alto para que a energia de Câncer pudesse se elevar. E havia a verdade. A insuportável verdade.

Sem esperar mais, deixou-a inconsciente, do mesmo modo como fizera com o homem. Sentia-se enojado. No seu quarto! Na sua própria cama!

Levantou-se. Ofegava.

O que estava acontecendo com ele? Não conseguia pensar. Sentia-se mal. Um mal-estar físico. Uma vontade estranha de deitar no chão. As penas bambas. Suava frio. A visão escurecia e alguma coisa pesava como um elefante dentro do peito.

E aqueles gritos, o choro estridente de Dante, lhe faziam perder a sanidade.

Não conseguia deixar de questionar o que seria se não fosse aquilo. O que seria da sua vida sem uma mulher que não lhe amava, sem traições, sem um casamento de mentira, sem ódio, ira e raiva. A raiva lhe enchia o peito, quase saltando para fora.

Colocou a mão no bolso, procurando um cigarro para aliviar. Seus dedos tremiam, gelados. E como pesava o peito!

Mas não achou o cigarro para lhe acalmar. Na busca apressada, achou foi o colar, antes abandonado na casa de Touro, e que agora se emaranhava entre seus dedos trêmulos e desesperados, atrapalhando qualquer pensamento. Irritou-se com o obstáculo.

Mas não precisou se incomodar por muito tempo.

Sentiu que lhe faltava ar. Tentou respirar, não conseguia.

Estava infartando?

Estava, estava mesmo infartando.

**CONTINUA...**

**N/A: E então? O que vocês acharam? O que será que vai acontecer? Não deixem de ler e comentar!**


	3. A Portal Azul

Máscara da Morte respirou fundo quando reapareceu na caverna, de frente para as três portas, como se nem ao menos tivesse saído dali. Mas, em seu interior, parecia ter saído de um mar onde naufragava. Ainda podia sentir as vibrações no seu corpo e a dor no peito. Olhou para as mãos trêmulas, apenas para ter certeza de que, de fato, o pingente estava enrolado nos seus dedos.

Seria aquilo verdade? Seria aquela a vida de verdade, de onde ele veio quando naquele jardim encontrou o deus da riqueza?

Era odiado por todos? Todos? Bem... isso não seria difícil imaginar com o temperamento difícil que ele mesmo admitia ter. Não achava que lhe faria falta ter amigos, sempre foi um tanto quanto sociopata. Mas agora via que não estava nem um pouco contente com isso.

Além disso, era um homem casado. Quando é que imaginou casar? Ainda mais com uma vagabunda dessas que se acha no fim de noite.

Era pai.

Corno.

E frustrado.

É... onde estava seu orgulho agora? Numa latrina com certeza.

Afrodite...

Não se sentia gay! Não entedia como seria isso. Não sentia. Não queria ser! Não queria! Só podia ser mentira! Aquela não era sua vida real. E tinha certeza disso!

Mas...

_ Ei! Vai ficar parado aí? Tá perdendo toda a ação da próxima possibilidade. - Pluto o cutucou, sem se importar com os protocolos entre deuses e mortais. Aquele era um menino único.

Afastando o pensamento que se desenhava, resolveu por entrar na próxima porta.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO II – A PORTA AZUL<strong>

Acordou sentindo-se estranho. Uma dor de cabeça esquisita. Logo então lembrou-se que era ressaca da noite passada. No dia anterior, tinha saído para uma de suas caçadas solitárias, e acabou encontrando Kanon, Saga, Shura e Milo. Riu seu sorriso mais falso, contou as mentiras de sempre às garotas que naquele pub estavam, passou da conta na bebida, como já era de praxe. Fumou alguns charutos e cigarros a mais.

Imaginava se Kanon e Milo não teriam tido uma ressaca como a dele. Saga ele sabia que não. O geminiano não costumava passar dos limites, era inteligente, e tinha aquele costume de revezar álcool e água. E Shura bem, Shura era completamente resistente ao álcool.

Mas hoje não estava com o mesmo humor. A cabeça latejava. Encontrou uma calcinha perdida entre o vão da porta. Como é que ela tinha ido parar ali? Não sabia. Não se recordava sequer do rosto da dona da peça intima, quanto mais do que havia rolado na Casa de Câncer.

Não é estranho quando você acorda sem achar graça em nada disso? Quando, de repente, você percebe que não se importa em saber o rosto de quem você transou a noite passada e até agradece por ela ter ido embora sem se despedir? Não é estranho quando você percebe que se acostumou a acordar sozinho, e passar a maior parte do tempo assim? Se não é estranho, então estava mais ranzinza que o normal.

Mas não importava. Era hora do treino. Levantou-se e, com má vontade, foi tomar um café bem amargo e duas aspirinas. O servo que lhe atendia não chegara ainda. Costumava só vir na hora do treino dos cavaleiros de ouro.

Depois tomou seu banho, frio como sempre, encarando no espelho o seu rosto, a barba por fazer. Não se importou. Foi até a janela fumar um pouco, quando lembrou-se que à noite Camus daria uma festa.

Sim, o Coração Gelado. Na verdade não era bem ele quem daria a festa. Seria esperar demais, vindo de uma pessoa tão reservada. Aldebaran, o festeiro das doze casas é que tinha organizado tudo. Logo o francês partiria para uma viagem a sua terra natal, e Touro achou por bem que uma despedida valia a pena.

Bem, era isso. Iria até lá apenas para cumprir tabela, como sempre foi. Beberia um tanto, depois voltaria para casa. Tal como Camus, não era lá de confraternizações e festas grandes. Não era lá nem de grandes amizades!

Ao chegar na área de treinamento resolveu fazer uma série nos halteres. Encontrou alguns cavaleiros ali, já treinando há algum tempo, e sem se preocupar em cumprimentá-los se pôs a fazer o seu treino de sempre. A bem da verdade, não era do seu estilo dividir o mesmo espaço com outras pessoas, mas agora não fazia tanta diferença. Também, não tinha para quem reclamar.

_ Vamos, Shaka, deixe de ser preguiçoso. Treino físico é necessário às vezes. - Mu comentou, entrando na academia, trazendo nos dedos entrelaçados, o indiano de olhos sempre fechados.

Não pode deixar de reparar nos dois. Eram discretos, não se beijavam, não trocavam carinhos e sequer abraçavam-se em público. Quem os visse de fora poderia jurar que eram grandes amigos, ou mesmo irmãos. Mas sempre estavam de mãos dadas. Não sabia porque, o gesto lhe incomodava. Evitava olhar. Não era por raiva, mas por puro desconforto. Como se aquele gesto revirasse seu estômago.

Não era amigo de Shaka e Mu. Nunca viria a ser. Não tinha nada em comum com os dois e Shaka não lhe engolia de jeito nenhum.

Achava melhor simplesmente não tocar nesse assunto. Muitas vezes já havia implicado com os dois, criticado-os e demonstrado repulsa. Mas, embora ele gritasse e gritasse, aquele gesto, os dedos brancos entrelaçados, persistia e sempre seria assim. Bem, é cansativo demais ficar falando sozinho, não é? Agora simplesmente evitava fixar o olhar. Como era com todas as coisas a sua volta.

Concentrou-se no que fazia e o tempo logo passou rápido. Ao se arrumar para seu banho, no vestiário, julgava-se sozinho. Porém ouviu duas vozes, que travavam um pequeno diálogo:

_ Ai, Milucho... Eu quero muito fazer isso, mas...

_ Que foi, Dido? Porque tanta insegurança? Você já tá com ele há seis meses e até que ele é um cara legal. Não vejo nenhum problema.

_ São coisinhas minhas que eu dou uma importância desnecessária.

_ Cara, eu não entendo. Você não me conta as coisas!

_ Tem coisas na minha vidinha, bofe, que ninguém precisa ouvir. Coisas de uns tempos atrás, quando eu ainda era muito "pão com ovo".

_ E não pode dividir com um amigo, não?

_ Não. - ele riu - Jurei segredo! Eu posso te contar, mas depois terei que te matar... E, tá, eu vou arriscar, ok?

_ Arrisca, cara! Arrisca!

_ Ai, Milo... Queria ter essa sua força de vontade. E amnésia!

Fechou a porta do armário com força, assustando os cavaleiros, distraídos demais para notar seu cosmo antes.

_ Ai, minha deusa! - Afrodite pulou de susto ao ver um italiano nu, apenas coberto por uma toalha branca de banho.

Milo também ficou sem graça.

_ Milo, vai lá na frente! Preciso pegar umas coisinhas...

_ Tá, mas eu te espero...

_ Vai, Milo!

Sem mais delongas, despediram-se.

_ Máscara da Morte! Não sabia que estava aqui...

O italiano manteve-se impassível. Completamente desconfortável em prostrar-se nu, frente para o sueco. Virou-se para o outro lado, mexendo em coisas não importantes.

_ O que você ouviu?

Novamente sem respostas. Como naquela fatídica noite, em que Máscara da Morte tinha ouvido muito mais do que falado.

Afrodite sentou-se num dos longos bancos que equipavam o local. Suspirou. Ficaram assim algum tempo, num silêncio constrangedor. Até que o italiano resolveu o que fazer. Que se danasse aquele desconforto. E que se danasse que estava completamente suado e fedido. Tirou a toalha, expondo as intimidades a um certo olhar de canto, incontido, e não por isso desconhecido.

Vestiu as roupas de treino sujas e foi embora, tomar banho em casa.

Merda! Três anos! E não imaginava quando aquilo ia passar. Aquele mesmo desconforto daquela noite. Se expondo outra vez, mesmo em silêncio. E de nada a tal noite adiantou para apaziguar seus ânimos. Devia ter sido um idiota. Devia sequer ter ido até a casa de Afrodite! Quem sabe assim aquele olhar faminto, suplicante, lhe deixasse em paz.

Não era o olhar suplicante de sexo que lhe incomodava. Podia morrer de raiva desse olhar ou fazer o puto do Afrodite desaparecer se assim desejasse, e então esse olhar também morreria. Mas havia o olhar por trás desse olhar. E que agora ele entendia e compreendia totalmente. O olhar suplicante que dizia que Afrodite não era apenas o que as aparências mostravam. O olhar que queria vir à tona, se mostrar para ele.

E desse olhar ele não podia fugir. Mas também não estaria disposto a encarar.

Esse olhar era mais que um olhar. Era um compromisso. Era um lago de águas profundas e, uma vez que nele se atirasse, não teria mais volta.

Que merda não ter sido o que sempre foi naquele dia: um babaca! Por que não gritou com ele? Por que simplesmente não o xingou, o agrediu como sempre? Não, ao invés disso escolheu outro caminho.

Logo a noite chegou. Fumando seu cigarro na porta da casa de Câncer, o cavaleiro não estava disposto a voltar para a casa Touro. Havia aproveitado a bebida farta que lhe ofereciam e voltado para casa, conforme havia planejado. Uma aparição rápida, somente para dizer que não tinha se importado com a conversa idiota de Escorpião e Peixes.

Quando na casa de Touro, pôde ver Milo brincando com os cabelos de Shina, enquanto a amazona fazia charme. Sentiu que outro olhar acompanhava o casal. Camus? Era Camus. Um olhar triste e oculto naquela face quase inexpressiva que ele gostava de ostentar. Nem acreditava. Uma paixão escondida. E pelo que constava, uma paixão que nunca iria concretizar. Bem, pelo menos ele não era o único perdedor do local.

Ali também viu que Afrodite estava bem. Ele é que foi estúpido demais em achar que o pisciano ainda se importava com os dois e que havia algum tipo de sentimento em aberto naqueles olhos. _Os dois_... nunca houvera os dois ali. Preferia esquecer a merda que havia feito durante o período de Guerra Santa. Simplesmente fingir que não existiu nada. Porque, se vergonha matasse, ele já estaria morto e enterrado.

Para sua sorte também, Afrodite mantivera aquilo em segredo.

Sentiu uma pontada estranha no peito. E assim, sem prestar atenção nas outras coisas, voltou para casa.

Das escadarias da casa de Câncer, ouvia os sons da comemoração e a música alta apenas. Um pop meloso dos anos 90.

_ Hei.

Encarou o homem que lhe chamava. Era Afrodite.

_ Tá fazendo o que aqui, veado?

_ Meu nome é Afrodite. Não aprendeu ainda ou faz só de palhaçada?

_ Hn. Que seja.

Afrodite sentou-se nas escadarias.

Havia uma pergunta no ar, mas Máscara da Morte preferiu manter-se calado e voltar a atenção para o cigarro de cravo.

_ Você me olha como que querendo me dizer algo. - Afrodite lhe chamou a atenção, admirando o jeito como o outro fumava.

_ Não tenho o que conversar com você, veado.

_ Uhum. Sei. Bom, vim aqui só pegar um ar. Vou descer.

A mesma pontada. Esquisito. Era como se sua intuição estivesse disposta a lhe dizer alguma coisa. Mas o que exatamente? Tinha que perguntar. Sentiu que se não perguntasse agora, algo aconteceria, como se não pudesse mais voltar atrás. Como a vida dependesse daquela pergunta.

_ Você está feliz?

Afrodite riu, sem se virar.

_ Eu estou a ponto de descobrir.

Era bobeira.

_ Boa sorte, então.

Os olhos de Peixes brilharam por um momento. O mesmo brilho que o italiano tanto se esquivava. Depois tornaram-se novamente tristes, contrariando as palavras que a boca acabara de pronunciar.

_ Foi a coisa mais gentil que você me disse, sabia? Desejo o mesmo. Foi bom falar com você, Máscara da Morte de Câncer.

E se foi.

Deixou no ar a essência de rosas de sempre, que fazia o outro tanto recordar anos atrás.

Levou todo o ar embora.

A cada passo que o pisciano dava, o coração canceriano apertava mais. Por que aquilo? Aquela sensação de que havia sempre algo mais, algo encoberto. Uma expectativa. De que deveria fazer ou dizer algo. De que poderia ter sido de outro jeito. De que era covarde demais para tentar... Por que?

Mas Afrodite se foi, e ficou para trás aquele cheiro embriagante de rosas. E o momento certo se perdeu.

Como três anos atrás.

Ele havia lhe chamado para terem uma conversa decisiva. Máscara da Morte nunca achou que poderia dar atenção aquilo. Mas, sabe se lá porque, decidiu subir, esperando ter outra daquelas noites embriagantes com Afrodite,as quais ele havia desistido de tentar entender. Uma agressão a sua lógica.

Não é engraçado como os papéis se invertem de uma para outra? Não é engraçado quando a mesa vira de repente? Agora era ele quem estava cogitando a possibilidade de puxar o outro para uma conversa longa na casa de Câncer.

Havia muito a perder? Não tinha nada.

Podiam lhe achar estranho? Mas sempre foi considerado estranho.

Podia ser motivo de chacota? Mas muitos ainda lhe temiam bastante para evitar essa atitude estúpida.

Bem, isso importava tanto assim?

Não era covarde.

Desceu.

Ia falar com Afrodite. Responder pela segunda vez a mesma pergunta. Tentar chegar a uma resposta. Não sabia o que dizer, nenhuma palavra lhe vinda à mente, mas, mesmo assim, era preciso fazer algo. Notou que as pessoas aglomeravam-se. Desviou-se de Shura, procurando pelo rapaz de longos cabelos loiros.

_ Gente, atenção!

Reconheceu, era a voz dele. Enfim, esperaria o que a biba tinha de falar para então chamar-lhe num canto escuro e afastado, sem aquelas pessoas todas.

_ Eu queria apresentar aqui ó, o meu amor! - ele levantou a taça de prosecco. - Mas não caiam em cima dele não, eihn! Controlem esses babadores.

Um enorme tipo, talvez alemão, acompanhava Afrodite. Tinha belos olhos azuis e cabelos tão claros quanto o de um menino. Beijaram-se sem pudor, exalando felicidade.

Hora errada.

Máscara da Morte puxou um outro cigarro, mais um naquele dia tão tenso e vago quanto os demais. Ele mesmo debochando do que, por um momento, passou pela sua cabeça. Não brindou ao casal. Também não se esperava menos do italiano antissocial que ele era. Camus mandou-lhe para fora, dizendo que não podia fumar ali, como já se previa. E essa foi sua deixa.

Foi naquele momento que resolveu volta para casa. A festa já tinha dado o que tinha que dar há muito tempo.

Sentia aquela ponta estranha e agora constante no peito.

Em casa, sentiu a garganta seca. Procurou o copo e a garrafa de absinto que costumava regar suas noites. Tinha deixado dentro de um móvel na sala. Quem sabe não era hora de dar uma das velhas saídas? Encontrar algo melhor na fada verde que aquela porcaria de festa.

Já estava bêbado, mais algumas doses não fariam mal.

Abriu a estante empoeirada e bagunçada.

A sala escura, o cigarro na boca, a bebida na mão, tentando puxar o copo do móvel bagunçado. Com todas as circunstâncias e a falta de jeito, deixou cair uns papéis velhos. Tomou um copo da bebida, enchendo-o novamente.

E reclamando tudo que tinha de reclamar, abaixou-se para pegar o que tinha caído. Lá embaixo do móvel havia algo brilhando. Pegou o objeto com uma estranha curiosidade.

Foi quando reconheceu. Era o cordão que Peixes havia lhe dado naquele dia. Segurou-o com força, como se naquele gesto tudo que estava dentro de si saísse. Lembrou de cada detalhe dos últimos anos inglórios que a vida tinha lhe dado.

Era feliz? SE ERA FELIZ?

O copo foi arremessado contra a parede, fazendo barulho e molhando o local com absinto.

Com a vida medíocre como a dele quem é que podia ser feliz?

Lembrou-se da conversa na décima segunda casa, há três anos.

_Então ele perguntou._

"_Você é feliz?"_

"_Por que me pergunta isso, veado? Virou psicólogo agora?"_

"_Eu só quero saber isso. Quero saber se você é feliz tendo essa vida de mentira. Construindo tijolo por tijolo uma vida falsa. Eu não sou. Eu acredito na beleza ainda, na beleza duradoura, não na superfície."_

"_..."_

"_Quero que você decida de uma vez por todas o que quer para sua vida. Se for para me comer e ir embora quando quer, desista. Não vou tolerar mais isso. Agora, se for para ser o que foi no Limbo... eu estarei sempre aqui pra você."_

"_..."_

"_Diz o que você quer!"_

"_Veado, não me entenda mal. Não vou mais te procurar se isso te incomoda tanto assim. Acho que o Inferno mexeu um pouco com a minha cabeça e com a sua também. Eu não quero isso pra mim. Sério, eu não sou isso."_

"_E é essa a sua resposta?"_

"_..."_

"_É ESSA?"_

"_Foi o que você ouviu, não foi?"_

Deitou-se no chão, apertando firme o cordão e olhando para o teto. Deixou o cigarro escorregar entre os dedos. Sentiu que precisava dormir, mesmo que seu peito estivesse ficando quente. Estava tão bêbado quanto um porco, só podia.

Como os papéis se invertem, não é? Não podia deixar de pensar nisso novamente. Uns anos atrás era ele quem estava dando o fora.

Não ia agir como idiota. Não ia correr atrás daquela biba. No fim das costas, o outro é que estava certo de seguir em frente.

O cigarro fez os papéis pegarem fogo. Ele não se importava.

Só uma coisa perturbava Máscara da Morte: o que poderia ter sido e não foi.

**CONTINUA...**

**N/A: Capítulo bem morno, eu sei. Fazer o que? Queria experimentar um pouco como seria se o rejeitado não fosse o Dido e sim o italiano malvadão.**


	4. A Porta Verde

**Esclarecimentos:** Carlo, Mozão e Mozinho são de propriedade da Pipe.

* * *

><p>Engoliu em seco.<p>

Naquela vida, havia sido não muita coisa. Não construiu nada. Apenas seguiu o fluxo da maré. Isso lhe incomodava. Uma vidinha medíocre era o inferno. Não precisava ser o bom sujeito, mas tinha que ter aquela depressão de perdedor?

Afrodite... será que a chave de tudo na sua vida estava naquele veado?

Não podia deixar de sentir-se estranho ao pensar nele. Sexualmente falando. Aliás, sexualidade era algo confuso em se tratando do canceriano. Admitia sentir-se perturbado com a situação, sobretudo quando pensava que Afrodite era um homem, por mais andrógino que às vezes parecesse. Não sentia-se excitado, aquilo não podia ser tesão!

E mesmo assim aquilo mexia com ele. Como?

Mas...

Houve um certo período da sua vida que procurou por "ele", sem pensar nisso. Houve um período que não ligou se "ele" era homem. Foi pouco depois do que viveram no limbo.

Quando estava sozinho e desesperado e "ele" falou: "eu estou aqui". Deram-se as mãos. E Câncer não se importou. Não era um homem. Não era uma mulher. Via somente uma pessoa ali, um ser humano que não iria lhe abandonar.

Mas foi covarde... covarde demais para aceitar a mão que se erguia ao encontro da sua.

_ Eu não acredito em nada disso. - falou encarando o pingente de cornucópia que ainda segurava nas mãos.

_ Só estou te mostrando as realidades.

_ Realidades, é? Que tipo de brincadeira de péssimo gosto é essa? E agora, se eu entrar na última porte, o que eu vou ver?

_ Só você pode saber. - Pluto garantiu.

_ Aham, sei. Aposto que eu vou ser um veado e vou estar com aquele lá.

_ Se é o que deseja ver... Mas eu entraria, sabe? Só para ter certeza. Ou você está com tanto medo assim a ponto de desprezar a possibilidade que se abre? - ele riu.

_ Você acha que estou com medo? Vou entrar nessa porra agora mesmo! Apenas para saber que não é a minha vida.

E assim sendo, abriu a última das três portas.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO III – A PORTA VERDE<strong>

_ Ahnnnnn... _Jag älskar när du gör mig cum detta sätt_*... - ele gemeu.

Por cima daquele corpo branco, um moreno apenas beijou-lhe a nuca, desfrutando daquele momento relaxante e do calor do outro. Definitivamente não havia nada melhor para calar uma briga do que um sexo bem-feito.

_ Odeio quando você fala em sueco...

Afrodite riu da própria travessura. E o italiano apenas curvou os lábios fechados, por incrível que possa parecer, sem perder o humor, admirando as costas pálidas do outro, onde caiam os ondulados cabelos claros.

_ Arranje um dicionário! Não vou traduzir isso pro grego!

_ Olha... posso imaginar o que eu quiser então...

Virou-o de frente, ainda por cima do corpo de alabastro.

_ Eu disse que "adoro lírios do campo".

_ Por que eu acho que isso é mentira?

_ Hmmm... está chamando seu mozinho de mentiroso?

Carlo sorriu, procurando uma vingança à altura para o desaforo daquele metido à besta. Virou para o lado e foi alcançar os cigarros. Acendeu-os lentamente, o cheiro de cravo encobrindo a atmosfera do quarto na casa de Câncer. Tragou sem ansiedade e sem pressa, soltando a fumaça preguiçosamente. Sabia bem as reações que o simples ato de tragar um cigarro provocava num certo pisciano.

_ Hmmmm... fumar depois do sexo. Você sabe que eu acho isso extremamente sensual, não é? - ele disse, passando a mão pelos cabelos precocemente grisalhos da nuca do cavaleiro de Câncer.

_ _Sì, lo so_. - respondeu cinicamente, a boca escondida entre a mão que segurava o cigarro.

O celular de Afrodite tocou. Reclamando, ele levantou-se procurando entre as roupas jogadas do chão onde é que estaria tal objeto.

_ Alô?... Ah, oi, Aldebaran!... Não, você não atrapalhou nada, meu bem! Digamos que a gente já tinha terminado já... Sim, sim, eu to sabendo desssa festa há um tempão. Só não entendi o motivo dela até hoje... - ele riu gostosamente. - Eu sei, você vive inventando essas desculpas de confraternização, mas não perde a chance de dar festa, eihn, gato?... Sim, estou com uma lista enorme desse povo que não tem vergonha na cara e pede pros outros comprarem o presente de amigo oculto! Absurdo!... Tá, pode deixar, eu vou tentar não me atrasar. Muito. Tchau, beijo!

_ O que ele queria? - Carlo perguntou displicente.

_ Falou nada do que a gente já não sabia. Todo ano é a mesma coisa. Essa confraternização dele. Até parece que ia acontecer algo diferente hoje!

_ Da primeira vez aconteceu.

Afrodite olhou para o namorado.

_ Mais ou menos, né? Você ainda demorou uns bons meses pra dar o braço a torcer.

Carlo apagou o cigarro no cinzeiro de caveiras que conservava no criado mudo, expirando pela última vez a fumaça de cheiro exótico, e, inevitavelmente, fazendo os olhos do outro quase comê-lo de desejo.

_ Vem cá que eu te mostro como posso ser bem ágil. Agora!

Ele descobriu os lençois amassados, mostrando-se já pronto para uma nova partida daquele jogo amoroso.

_ Ágil não! Eu quero devagarzinho, mozão. - Afodite falou, engatinhando para a cama.

_ Você é um veado muito fresco, mozinho. Quer devagarzinho, é?

Carlo prendeu-o por baixo de seu corpo. Os olhos azuis bem escuros encarando os olhos cristalinos da cor do céu. Segurou-lhe os pulsos, lambendo bem de leve o seu pescoço, o que causou arrepios gostosos.

_ Uhum. - gemeu Afrodite.

_ E vai gemer bastante?

_ Uhum...

Se divertindo naquela provocação, o italiano se excitava com a ideia de fazer Dido implorar para que acabasse com as preliminares o mais rápido possível. Ele sempre fazia isso.

Desceu para os mamilos, dando atenção àquelas auréolas rosas e delicadas.

_ Eu duvido muito. Você vai implorar pra eu meter logo, como sempre.

_ Ai, mozão! Para de falar e continua! Eu vou ficar aqui toda entregue pra você.

Ele riu outra vez da reação do peixinho. Continuou a exploração sensual por aquele corpo esguio. Desceu pelos músculos, numa carícia bem suave, com a língua, que fez a pele de Afrodite arrepiar. Embaixo de si, ele se contorcia, chamando seu nome.

A ponta da língua foi parar nos desenhos das costelas. E depois naquele umbigo redondo e perfeito.

Sentiu roçando a sua garganta aqueles pêlos pubianos.

_ Ahn.. Vai, Mozão. Por favor...

Ele pedia aflito, os olhos abertos, apenas esperando pelos movimentos o italiano, rumo ao seu sexo. Carlo encarou bem o falo de Afrodite. Latejante, rijo. Pronto a ser abocanhado. _Pedindo_ para ser abocanhado.

O sueco olhava com desejo. Mas não ousou empurrar-lhe a cabeça com a mão.

Internamente, Carlo agradeceu por aquilo. Não se sentia confortável com aquele tipo de prazer em específico. Tudo bem, não tinha problemas em olhar e masturbar o outro. Mas não... pensar na hipótese de sentir o gosto de Afrodite em sua boca já era exigir muito de si.

Desceu.

E parou nas coxas do sueco. Mordeu-as com vontade, lambendo por trás do joelho, ponto que sabia ser o auge do prazer para o outro. Aquilo fez o pisciano arquear-se num prazer incontrolável.

_ Mozão, por favor. Eu quero você dentro de mim. Esquece o que eu falei. Vem...

E assim foi.

O relógio já marcava mais de três da tarde quando os dois resolveram levantar da cama. Desceram pela casa que um dia foi a mais assombrosa do Santuário. Não havia mais cabeças. Tudo tinha ido embora. No lugar, uma decoração simples, sem grandes detalhes, como era de se esperar de um italiano como aquele, somente umas poucas plantas, presentes de Peixes e alguns quadros que o latino gostava de pintar.

Carlo vestiu-se como sempre, a camisa de malha preta acompanhando a calça jeans cinza e hiking boots, além, é claro, do colar dourado de cornucópia, que sempre lhe acompanhava.

Afrodite, por sua vez, era o exato oposto. Passeava por entre o guarda-roupas masculino e feminino com maestria, muitas vezes colocando em dúvida o gênero o qual pertencia (e como isso o divertia!). Não por acaso, hoje trajava oxford beges, calça jeans skinny bem clarinha, uma camiseta de malha com o rosto de Audrey Hepburn e um blazer preto, bem recortado e feminino, marcando a cintura. O indispensável rímel e um batom rosinha completavam o visual, além de discretas joias e uma presilha de cabelo.

Carlo olhou e torceu o nariz. Mas evitou comentar. Já tinham brigado aquele dia.

Desceram o Santuário. Em Touro, as coisas já estavam agitadas. O furacãozinho conhecido por Milo de Escorpião havia descido, ao que parece para ajudar na arrumação da festa. E arrastara um rabugento francês que tentava corrigi-lo a cada movimento.

_ _Non_, Milo, se colocar as cadeiras aqui vai atrapalhar a movimentação.

_ Ai, Ice man, você não sabe que seu namorado é um _expert_ em dar festas?

_ Hn. Sei bem desse seu aprendizado...

Mas Carlo nem parou para falar com os dois. Riu junto com Afrodite e continuou seu caminho. Na casa de Aries, Mu e Shaka estavam meditando no jardim. Não podia imaginar como aqueles dois aguentavam com tanta movimentação manter a mente tão concentrada. Se bem que o italiano bem suspeitava que algo mais rolasse naquelas inocentes sessões de meditação. Alguma massagem erótica ou sexo tântrico...

Pegaram o Logus na garagem e foram os dois ao shopping.

Ao chegar no local, o pisciano puxou a mão de Carlo, mas o outro desviou a atenção:

_ Vou ao banheiro e te encontro no térreo.

_ Está bem, né...

O primeiro presente era um LP do Judas Priest, que Afrodite já tinha encomendado com a antecedência na loja de música no primeiro andar. Depois passaram pela livraria, ao que Carlo se surpreendeu com a falta de originalidade de seus companheiros: foram três livros, dois do mesmo título! Mas Afrodite soube trocar um deles por um bom livro de fotografias.

_ Que falta agora? - perguntou, com as mãos ocupadas de sacolas.

_ Tem um que quer dar uma miniatura de presente, mozão. É do Batman.

_ Quem tirou o Shura?

_ Nossa. - surpreendeu-se Dido rindo – tá tão na cara assim?

_ Ué, o único fissurado no Cavaleiro das Trevas que eu conheço... só pode ser _quelo_ _espanholo_ vagabundo.

_ Nossa, você fala assim do seu melhor amigo, imagina dos inimigos!

Nessa conversa, entraram na loja de brinquedos. Estava um grande movimento, mas rapidamente uma das vendedoras lhes atendeu e logo se viram no caixa, somente esperando pelo embrulho.

Afrodite via os meninos fascinados com bonequinhos novos, e as meninas querendo as mais diferentes Barbies (atriz, veterinária, cantora, médica...). Carlo percebeu o olhar de tristeza do outro ao contemplar os sorrisos ingênuos e os olhinhos encantados.

Nunca se imaginou sendo pai de algum serzinho barulhento e melequento desses. Eram uma tortura! Pediam mil coisas e no final sempre faziam escândalo, mesmo conseguindo o que queriam! Sequer achava que tivesse jeito para a coisa. Mas Dido... Crianças sempre mexiam com o sueco.

Especialmente porque não podia tê-las.

Chegou perto. Achou que não havia nada de mal em segurar por um momento a sua mão, mesmo num local público, onde teriam muitos a lhes julgar.

_ Mãe, te achei!

Um pequeno garotinho, devia ter não mais que quatro ou cinco anos agarrou a perna de Afrodite, obviamente acreditando que aquela era sua mãe. O sueco olhou para ele e abaixou-se.

_ Ah, desculpa, tia!

_ Você está perdido, meu amor?

_ É.

_ E como é a sua mamãe, eihn? Eu te ajudo a achar. - ele disse com sua voz fina e rouca, afagando os cabelos do pequeno.

Porém, não foi preciso muito trabalho para isso.

_ Nãão! - uma mulher, no alto de seus quarenta e tanto anos gritou. - Saiam de perto do filho, agora! Seus... pedófilos!

Bruscamente ela agarrou o braço da criança, que, assustando-se, começou a chorar. Foi o que bastou para todos os olhares voltarem-se com desprezo ao casal de cavaleiros dourados e o burburinho começar.

Sem falar uma palavra, Carlo retirou-se da loja, não esperando por Afrodite.

_ Ei! Você não me espera, não? - o outro disse, quando lhe alcançou.

_ Hn. Já pegou tudo, vamos embora. - o italiano respondeu secamente.

Seguiram em silêncio. No estacionamento do shopping, porém, o silêncio quebrou-se.

_ Vai ficar agindo assim comigo até quando? - foi Afrodite quem tomou a iniciativa.

Olhos questionavam mais que as palavras. O italiano sentiu-se numa inquisição, dado ao tom fuzilante que outro usava naquela pergunta.

_ Deixa de ser idiota. Só quero ir embora. Muita gente aqui. - entrou no carro, puxando logo do maço de cigarro um para aliviar a tensão.

Peixes também sentou-se. O rosto revelava exatamente o que pensava. E o Canceriano sabia, como Peixes também sabia, que aquele cigarro era, como sempre foi, uma tentativa de fuga. E os cigarros, bem, fumava-os com exagero ultimamente.

_ Ah. E isso é motivo pra você não me dar a mão, como sempre faz no Santuário?

Sem resposta. Câncer apenas dirigiu, entrando no intricado trânsito de Atenas e exalando sua fumaça tóxica para fora do carro. Sentia vontade de colocar Behemoth e algo do gênero para tocar, como se pudesse abafar esse tipo de questão com guturais nórdicos bizarros que o sueco tanto detestava.

_ Porra, Máscara da Morte, tô falando com você, caralho!

Nunca ia acabar se não falasse. Mas também não deixaria por menos. Era insuportável ficar se fingindo de morto e esse nunca foi o seu estilo.

_ E você precisava vir todo embonecado pra quê, einh? Esse olho pintado, esse batom, essas roupas! Pra chamar atenção? Pra eu ter que passar por aquilo tudo? Acharem que você é um pedófilo! Parece que você gosta disso! De ficarem olhando torto pra mim como se... como se...

_ Como se fosse veado, é, meu bem?

Parou num semáforo. De repente olhar o painel e o nível de óleo nunca pareceu tão interessante como naquela hora. De repente aquela conversa e aquela pessoa nunca pareceram tão insuportáveis como agora.

_ É isso? - Afrodite insistiu.

Novamente houve silêncio.

_ Oh _baby_, desculpa acabar com seus momentos edílicos mas é exatamente isso que você é. Tudo bem, _bissexual_, já você gosta de dar suas comidas nas mulheres-lanchinho por fora... Mas esse papinho de H.S.H.* não cola... Se vai ficar encucado com isso, depois de dois anos de namoro, é melhor parar por aqui. Porque é assim que vai ser. Eu sou assim, eu _gosto_ de ser assim. Se você decidiu ficar comigo, vai ter que levar todo o pacote. O bom e o ruim.

_ Afrodite, chega, eu não vou falar disso.

_ Saco. Toda vez que a gente sai é essa frescura!

_ Olha pra você antes de falar quem é fresco.

_ Você tem vergonha de mim, não é? Não é? Ha! Eu sei, Carlo. Eu te conheço. Por isso não me deu a mão. Céus! Você nega a todo momento que está com um outro homem. Você não me aceita. Você não _se_ aceita. Evita de todas as formas admitir para si mesmo. Mesmo depois desse tempo todo! Igual hoje, na cama...

Já chegavam ao Santuário.

O italiano fez uma manobra brusca, fazendo com que o motorista que vinha atrás buzinasse nervoso. Xingou-o no mais criativo verbete italiano. Parou no acostamento e abriu a porta para o sueco.

_ Que está fazendo?

_ Bom, você já tem todos os presentes e pode andar o resto do caminho.

_ Não acredito... Não acredito! Que saco...!

_ Vai, Afrodite. Sai logo!

_ Não vou sair coisa nenhuma! Que merda, Carlo! Porra! Será que você não pode resolver seus problemas igual homem? Será que eu vou ter que pedir quantas vezes até você se abrir comigo?

Sentia a cabeça zonza. Agora nem homem mais era.

Abriu o fecho do colar. Tirou-o do pescoço.

_ Toma.

Dite parou. O mundo inteiro parou.

_ Você tá me devolvendo um presente? Um presente que você nunca tirou do pescoço desde que a gente começou a namorar? Tem noção disso?

_ Qualquer hora eu passo na sua casa e pego com você. - ele disse, ainda segurando a joia. - Agora sai.

O outro não pegou. Com os olhos queimando de raiva, porém inevitavelmente úmidos como gelatina, em um movimento brusco desceu do carro, batendo forte a porta. Ela não quebrou por milagre. Talvez estivesse com um pingo de sanidade, ainda mais porque o carro era seu. Sim, estava sendo expulso do próprio carro. O italiano apertou forte o volante continuando o resto do caminho sozinho, ainda com o cordão entrelaçado aos dedos.

_ Que se foda você, Afrodite!

Tomou outro caminho que não o do Santuário. Dirigir sem rumo para aliviar a cabeça quente.

Com a mão direita, pegou um CD qualquer e colocou no aparelho. Logo os riffs do Slayer preencheram o ambiente, como se qualquer coisa fosse apagar da sua mente um conflito tão forte como aquele. Mas, até mesmo para alguém como ele, naquele momento os sons só pareciam terríveis barulhos dissonantes.

A verdade é que detestava brigar com Afrodite. Amava-o. De verdade. Por mais estranho que isso parecesse até mesmo para ele. E nem imaginava que isso era possível. Qual a maior prova de amor se não revelar um nome que ele mesmo até esquecera? Qual outra prova de amor se não renascer e superar todas as dores que causou?

Amava. Não podia deixar de fazê-lo. Era sua riqueza. Com toda a dor que isso viesse a trazer. E pensava nisso enquanto sentia o metal frio e dourado entrelaçado em seus dedos.

Porque, de fato, como três anos atrás, quando tudo eram apenas alguns meros encontros casuais, mantidos em máximo grau de sigilo, até o momento em que depois de uma briga séria na casa de Peixes, onde se viu cara a cara com seu medo, o medo de amar, _ainda havia o amargo e o obscuro_.

Ele, logo ele, que parecia não se importar com nenhuma opinião alheia, se mostrava tão ferido ante aos julgamentos do mundo exterior e até mesmo aos próprios julgamentos, aos quais ainda não havia se libertado. Ora, mas para quem ostentava cabeças na sua própria casa, apenas para mostrar seu poder e imponência, realmente lhe importavam as opiniões dos outros.

Estava tão absorto nos pensamentos, que mal viu um buraco enorme, fruto de uma obra emergencial na pista, na trajetória do carro.

O veículo derrapou com força na pista, parte pela areia que preenchia o trecho, parte pela própria distração do motorista, e a uma velocidade impressionante, o cavaleiro de ouro pisou com força no freio, tentando evitar danos grandes. O carro não escapou de bater a frente e a lateral em um caminhão. Porém Carlo evitou o que a qualquer homem normal ocorreria: seria lançado por sobre o painel da frente e morrer no mesmo momento.

Ainda tocava alguma coisa no carro. Não estava ouvindo. Mesmo o lugar começou a escurecer.

Sentia a cabeça molhada.

Foi pôr a mão, limpar o que estava lhe ensopando.

O mundo girava numa batida vermelha e vibrante.

Reconheceu o que era antes de aquele mundo ficar negro e silencioso.

Era sangue. Muito sangue.

Concussão.

Não havia evitado de bater com força na porta e sobre o vidro da janela do motorista, que se partiu em infinitos pedaços.

**CONTINUA...**

* * *

><p>*Adoro quando você me faz gozar desse jeito (sueco).<p>

*HSH (pejorativo): Homem que faz Sexo com outro Homem. É um rótulo para homens exclusivamente ativos que se dizem héteros, mas ocasionalmente transam com outros homens. Como Afrodite falou, um HSH não deixa de ser um bissexual ou homossexual, independente da periodicidade com que faz sexo, se tem envolvimento afetivo com outro homem ou se é ativo ou não, já que há sempre atração sexual.

**N/A: E eu adoro escrever cenas de briga! Hahahahaha!**


	5. Epílogo

**EPÍLOGO.**

Não falou uma só palavra quando voltou para a caverna úmida novamente. A vista voltara ao normal, como se nada daquilo realmente existisse. Deu-se conta novamente de estar ali, num lugar de decisões.

Olhou para o pingente de cornucópia, o nó da sua vida.

E não pode deixar de lembrar, sempre e sempre, fosse como fosse, daquele olhar úmido e pedinte de um certo alguém.

_ E então? - Pluto perguntou-lhe chamando a sua atenção de volta àquele plano.

_ Você é um deusinho muito de araque, eihn? Deus das riquezas? Há! Numa vida eu sou corno e babaca, na outra sou perdedor, solitário e mal resolvido, e na outra sou uma bicha com um relacionamento problemático.

_ Ora, Cavaleiro de Câncer! Será que não percebe? - Láquesis interferiu. - A primeira vida te deu um filho, um filho que te realizou de alguma forma. A segunda vida te deu liberdade, uma chance de fazer o que você quisesse, sem compromissos ou amarras. E na terceira você tem uma pessoa que te ama, mesmo sendo você um mortal estúpido como é.

O italiano não respondeu. Cruzou os braços. Realmente, tinha que concordar que Afrodite lhe amava. E ele mesmo, naquela vida, amava o outro. Mas era complicado. Complicado passar por certas dificuldades, preconceitos, preconceitos até dele mesmo.

Mas sentia o amor. Era verdadeiro.

Será que aquela era sua vida real?

_ Hn. Que seja então. Quero só saber de uma coisa: qual dessas é a minha vida?

O menino riu, com certeza pensando se o outro não estava começando a amolecer aquele coração.

_ É a segunda porta.

_ A segunda?

_ Sim, lobo solitário.

O italiano riu. Achou que fosse a terceira.

Talvez isso significasse algo.

Bem, tinha pensando em algumas coisas durante essa jornada e diante de tudo, não podia negar que tinha aprendido muita coisa.

Havia decidido. E estava preparado.

_ E então, cavaleiro?

_ Já me decidi, deus.

_ Tudo bem, pode entrar na porta que preferir.

Ele olhou o cordão brilhando em suas mãos certo do que escolheria. Não, não seria fácil. Nunca seria. Nunca havia sido. Mas era ele. Tinha que ser. Mesmo que aquilo fosse um campo de batalhas. Mesmo que fosse preciso construir tijolo por tijolo, não erraria os mesmos erros novamente. Havia decido arriscar, por uma promessa.

Um recomeço.

E assim, de corpo rijo e já se preparando para o que viria pela frente, Máscara da Morte entrou na vida que escolhera para si.

* * *

><p>Abri meus os olhos.<p>

Os sons voltaram. O corpo parou de doer. Senti que a minha mão segurava um frio cordão, tão conhecido naquela noite.

Ouvi o grito estridente, mas ainda distante, no meio da minha tontura.

_ Dante!

Era ele, chorando e assustado, ainda no andar de baixo.

No quarto, os corpos ainda desacordados também se moviam. A desgraça ambulante acordava. Lancei-lhe apenas um olhar de desprezo, tão típico nos velhos tempos em que o meu parque de diversões era decapitar os outros. Ela estremeceu. Não disse nenhuma palavra. O amante também acordava.

Não vou perder meu tempo com eles. Essa farsa já tinha acabado.

_ Pegue suas coisas. - falei seco, tirando a aliança do dedo. - Toma, pode ir. Pegue tudo que quiser. Se quiser dinheiro, fique à vontade. Joias, tudo. Pode levar a casa inteira. Mas o moleque fica.

Ela não discutiu. Qualquer um ficaria calado. Pois nervoso eu poderia ser malvado, mas calmo era quando eu provava o porquê do nome Máscara da Morte que me atribuíram.

Peguei a bolsa verde de bebê, deixada ali, junto com as bolsas de grife da minha esposa vagabunda. Deixei-os no quarto ainda de boca aberta com o último aviso de que não queria vê-los nunca mais na vida. E sei que tudo será muito bem acatado.

É impressionante como o tom de voz que eu posso usar nas minhas palavras causa esse efeito tão temível. Um pequeno orgulho que mantenho dos velhos tempos.

Desci as escadas, apenas para meu olhar cruzar-se com o dele. Eu havia prometido, não foi? Afinal, eu podia ser um filho da puta, mas aquela era a minha prole. E eu não iria abandoná-lo. Olhei ao redor, deparando-me com as caras feias, e agora tão menos amigas. Olhei para Dante, o rosto de bebê em meio àqueles rostos tão velhos e feios.

Acabou. Definitivamente tudo isso não tinha mais valor nenhum. Mesmo para uma mente doentia como a minha.

Peguei-o no colo. Já estava tarde. Coloquei-lhe a chupeta na boca e aprontei, mesmo sem muito jeito, a manta para lhe cobrir. Os olhos grandes me olharam quietos e úmidos. Como se me pedindo por algo que naquele momento eu não tinha. Coloquei em suas mãos o cordão dourado e ele se distraiu contemplando o novo objeto.

E assim eu sai, com meu filho no colo e uma bolsa verde de vinil, como se tirado de Três Solteirões e um Bebê.

Meus passos andaram por um caminho grande e pararam quando o perfume de rosas tornou-se forte. Era madrugada alta. Mas eu sabia que ele estava acordado.

Ascendi meu cosmo, como um sinal, como mandava o protocolo, e esperei. Ele apareceu, envolto num robe de seda branco e com uma expressão nada boa no rosto.

_ Quem te deu o direito de vir aqui? - perguntou.

Não pude deixar de notar o hematoma que gritava naquele rosto, lembrança da nossa briga de poucas horas atrás (e que parecia muito mais tempo para mim).

_ Vim te pedir um favor.

_ Ah, agora a bichona vai lhe servir pra algo? Ficou com invejinha do Milo? Você não tem direito de me pedir nada, e mesmo que tivesse eu teria prazer em negar.

Eu não respondi. Ele baixou os olhos e sua atenção pousou no meu menino.

_ E porque trouxe esse melequento pra cá numa hora dessas, eihn, seu desnaturado?

Dante já cambaleava no meu colo. Decidi falar baixo.

_ Olha só, veado: você pode me odiar o quanto quiser. Mas eu vim aqui lhe pedir um favor. Não pra mim, pra ele.

Foi então que ele desarmou aquela expressão emburrada. Golpe baixo: eu sei que ele gosta de crianças. E eu sei que ele não iria resistir.

_ Vou reformar minha casa. Não quero que ele fique respirando poeira de obra.

_ Deixa eu ver se entendi. Você está abandonando seu filho comigo? Sua mulherzinha vai dar barraco, eihn, bofe.

Ainda estávamos do lado de fora e ele do lado de dentro.

_ Não. Eu vou tirar todas aquelas porcarias da casa, e... a mãe dele foi embora, pra sua informação. Olha, se me odeia tanto, pode cuidar dele, apenas para provar que eu sou um pai incompetente e ele poder esfregar na minha cara que gosta mais de você.

Ele xingou. Quer dizer, eu não pude ouvir com clareza o que ele disse, mas tenho certeza que eram palavrões, ditos em sua língua materna.

Incerto, ele ergueu os braços. Passei meu menino para ele. Dante mal se movia.

_ Vai deixar seu filho comigo? Um veado que você tanto despreza? Você sabe que te odeio e posso torcer o pescocinho desse remelento?

_ Sou irresponsável, esqueceu?

Afrodite balançou a cabeça e abriu a porta.

_ Vem. Vou colocar ele na minha cama. Quero que você saiba que estou fazendo isso por mera caridade. Depois iam reclamar que o Afrodite de Peixes não tem coração.

Sim, eu sei que não era por mim.

Fomos até aquele quarto, que há anos eu não entrava, mas podia esquadrinhar com perfeição, de olhos fechados. Senti o aroma de rosas inebriante. Não pude evitar tencionar o corpo. Era naquela cama que em uma das vidas eu acordei, em cima do corpo quente e nu daquele sueco chamando-o de "mozinho".

Deixamos Dante dormindo na cama de lençóis de seda. Ele não falou nada, eu também não falaria. Somente lhe entreguei a bolsa, esperando que tudo estivesse ali. E desci.

Sejamos realistas. Ele me odiava. Não era o momento de querer, em cinco minutos, reverter o muro de pedras e arame farpado que eu construí entre nós, por anos a fio.

Sai do templo de Peixes, descendo as escadarias e procurando minha carteira de cigarros.

_ Máscara da Morte! - ele chamou.

Virei para trás. Na sua mão estava meu cordão. Ele desceu, me encontrando entre a Casa de Peixes e a vazia Casa de Aquário.

_ Estava na mão do Dante.

Ué, nem sabia que ele sabia o nome dele.

_ É. Dei para ele distrair. - peguei o colar. Coloquei no bolso.

_ Achei que você tivesse jogado fora. - ele disse, baixando um tanto a guarda.

_ Também achei.

Puxei um cigarro. A noite estava estrelada ainda. Ofereci a ele um também. Afrodite pegou, naqueles dedos longos e finos. As unhas benfeitas. Senti vontade de beijar aqueles dedos, mandando todas as circunstâncias se foderem.

_ Máscara da Morte. - começou, depois de uma tragada.

_ Huh?

_ Me responde uma coisa: se pudesse fazer diferente...

_ Hn. Vai por mim, bicha, isso é o melhor que eu posso ter. Mesmo sendo uma merda.

_ Sei... E você sempre me chamando por nomes tão gentis...

_ Você também nunca me chamou pelo meu nome. - eu disse com desdém.

Peguei-o de surpresa. Uma das muitas das últimas horas.

_ Você tem outro nome? - ele perguntou, fazendo graça de mim.

_ Quem é que pode nascer Máscara da Morte, _cazzo_? Isso lá é nome de gente? Não... É Carlo. Carlo _di Angeli_, _capische_? Bem coerente com o que sou, né?

Mas o outro não respondeu. Apenas lançou-me aquele olhar gelatinoso. Já era a segunda pessoa que exigia de mim o que eu precisava aprender a dar.

Balancei a cabeça, tentando me livrar daquela imagem irritante e perturbadora. Não ia fazer nada que pudesse arriscar a fina ponte que estava começando a se formar, enquanto ainda pendia nosso Muro de Berlim.

_ Bom, já está tarde. - mudei o assunto.

_ Sim... Vai voltar para casa?

_ Vou ver se arranjo algum lugar para ficar por aí. - disse, sem me importar em confessar que eu não pretendia voltar para o lugar que fez a minha fama e a minha força por tantos anos. E nem para uma esposa de mentira que eu já considerava como ex.

_ Sei.

_ Vai dormir, veado. - eu disse, apagando meu cigarro numa pilastra na casa de Aquário. Se Camus estivesse ali, seria divertido observar sua reação ante a sujeira que as cinzas haviam feito.

_ Estou subindo. Boa noite então, Carlo.

_ Boa noite, _Afrodite_.

Ele pareceu surpreso. E eu confesso que até eu, ao ouvir minha voz pronunciando aquele nome, não pude deixar de fazer uma cara que eu imagino ter sido não menos espantada. Afrodite de Peixes sorriu. Um sorriso discreto. E eu pude ver o porquê de, em outra vida, eu ter optado por ele.

Nesta aqui, eu ainda teria muito o que galgar até aquele ponto. Não era nada fácil. Mas ao menos um dos sonhos dele eu vou poder realizar. E o sonho tem nome, se chama Dante di Angeli.

Virei as costas. Ah, vamos lá. Minha vida estava uma bagunça. E eu havia acabado de discutir com ele, mesmo que, para mim, isso parecesse ter acontecido muito tempo atrás. Ou nem acontecido, já que até então essa vida nem existia. Não havia mais o que falar naquela hora.

_ Carlo, você já foi algum dia feliz? - de longe ele perguntou, completando baixinho - Ou pretende...

Não o olhei para responder. Não precisei. Eu sabia, bem no fundo da minha alma, que a resposta causaria alguma fagulha de esperança, em meio aquele ódio. Como um diamante, que se encontra em meio ao lodo.

E como aquela frase podia fazer tanto sentido, quando dita na circunstância certa.

Entreguei-lhe de bandeja o diamante.

_ Não. Mas estou a ponto de descobrir.

**FIM - 12/09/2011**

**N/A: Essa pessoa tem mania de finais abertos! Hahahahahah. Bom, como se nota, essa fanfic foi escrita em 2011. Eu gosto muito dela, então pensei em publicar. Por favor, não deixem de dar review, eu adoraria saber se vocês gostaram ou não e desculpe eventuais erros de digitação/gramática/sintática :)**


End file.
